The One and Only
by Air Pyori
Summary: Takdir membawa Grimmjow, ketua mafia Italia pada Rukia, gadis kecil yang menolongnya saat ia terjatuh ke laut. Tanpa disadarinya, dia akan jatuh ke dalam perangkap cinta saat gadis tersebut mengalami amnesia setelah kabur dari orang-orang yang mengejar Grimmjow. Warning:Lemon, OOC, Plot kecepetan, dll. Ichigo jadi antagonis. A fic by Voidy


Title : The One and Only

.

.

Summary : Takdir membawa Grimmjow, ketua mafia Italia pada Rukia, gadis kecil yang menolongnya saat ia terjatuh ke laut. Tanpa disadarinya, dia akan jatuh ke dalam perangkap cinta saat gadis tersebut mengalami amnesia setelah kabur dari orang-orang yang mengejar Grimmjow. Warning:Lemon, OOC, Plot kecepetan, dll. Ichigo jadi antagonis.

.

.

Warning : Cerita ini mengandung adegan seksual yang eksplisit. Karakter yang OOC dan plot yang _fast paced_. Bagi pecinta Ichigo, di sini dia dijadikan tokoh antagonis. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

Seorang pria berjas mahal tengah menatap jauh ke pemandangan laut ke depannya. Entah apa, tapi ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh hebat di dadanya. Padahal ini hanya pertemuan biasa dengan para _yakuza_ sombong bertato besar-besar di punggung mereka.

Yah, Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques. Pria berwajah rupawan dengan tubuh kekar berdarah Italia tersebut merupakan pimpinan mafia Italia yang tengah menapaki puncak kekuasaan dunia hitam. Saat ini pemilik mahkota biru langit itu sedang mengarungi laut Jepang di atas kapal pesiar mewah nan besar dan sedang menanti mafia negeri sakura tersebut menemuinya.

Tapi mereka terlambat sekali. Bohong rupanya perkataan mengenai orang-orang negara matahari terbit itu sangat tepat waktu dan disiplin. Menghadiri pertemuan sepenting ini saja mereka malah terlambat beberapa jam. Dasar _yakuza_ sombong!

Grimmjow mendengus kasar. Tampang sangarnya semakin tertekuk menatap matahari terbenam yang lumrahnya merupakan pemandangan romantis yang disukai siapa saja, tapi tidak kali ini.

Jika malam tiba, suasana gelap akan menjadi kerugian bagi mereka yang tidak mengerti navigasi laut Jepang.

"Boss, apa kita masih mau menunggu?" tanya tangan kanannya cemas.

"Tentu saja!" hardik Grimmjow kasar.

Betul. Pemimpin mafia Itali itu tidak mungkin kembali dengan tangan kosong. Jika perundingan dengan mafia asal Jepang tersebut berhasil, maka jaringannya di dunia hitam akan meluas. Dan pengaruhnya juga semakin besar.

.

.

.

.

Bulan separuh bulat malu-malu bersembunyi di balik awan tebal, mengintip beberapa perahu kecil diam-diam mendekati kapal pesiar raksasa di tengah laut. Menilik gelagat mereka yang mencurigakan, tujuan mereka pastilah tidak baik.

Orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam dari perahu kecil dengan gesit melempar tali dengan kait di ujungnya lalu menapaki badan kapal untuk memanjat ke atas. Begitu tiba di dek, seperti bayangan kematian itu sendiri, mereka menghabisi para mafia yang tengah berpatroli tanpa suara.

Tetapi rupanya tidak semuanya berjalan lancar. Sebuah suara tembakan dilepaskan seorang penjaga dan sukses membangunkan Grimmjow dari tidur lelapnya.

Mata birunya menyala tajam dan waspada. Otak kriminalnya sudah bisa menebak apa yang tengah terjadi, akan tetapi saat ini dia harus berjuang untuk melawan musuh-musuhnya. Menggeram sadis, Grimmjow menyambar pistol biru metaliknya dan berlari menuju lokasi pembantaian yang berlangsung di kapalnya. Tanpa hirau bahwa dirinya tidak mengenakan atasan untuk melindungi dirinya dari angin dingin yang ganas.

Ketika berada di atas dek, tubuh terbujur kaku dan genangan darah anak buahnya yang menyambutnya. "Kurosaki! Dasar pengecut kau!" teriak ketua mafia Italia itu marah.

Tepat. _Yakuza_ klan Kurosaki-_gumi_ memasang jebakan untuk menghabisi Jeaggerjaques. Mereka berpura-pura setuju untuk mengadakan pertemuan, padahal niatnya menyergap saat mereka lengah di tengah laut Jepang.

Kurosaki Ichigo, penerus klan Kurosaki-_gumi_ muncul dengan rambut orange mentereng dan seringai kejam menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

"Dasar brengsek kau… Kurosaki! Kau menipuku!" gertak Grimmjow emosi.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri. Tak disangka kau begitu mudah tertipu."

Tanpa tendeng aling-aling Grimmjow mengarahkan mulut pistolnya tepat ke wajah lawannya, ingin menghapus seringai mengejek itu sekarang juga.

Tapi Kurosaki Ichigo lebih cepat. Sebuah timah panas sudah menembus bahu kanan Grimmjow.

"GAHH!"

Tidak cukup sampai di situ, pangeran _Yakuza_ tersebut meluncurkan sebuah peluru lagi untuk bersarang di paha kiri sang Jeaggerjaques. Seolah bermaksud menyiksanya sampai mati, Kurosaki Ichigo melepaskan tembakan bertubi-bertubi. Tersenyum puas mendengar jerit kesakitan perih yang keluar dari bibir Grimmjow.

Tak putus asa. Pria asal Italia itu menyeret tubuh bersimbah darahnya hingga menabrak ujung pembatas kapal. Manik _azure_nya melirik ke bawah. Laut gelap meraung buas di bawah. Seakan siap menelannya kapan saja. Lalu dari sudut matanya, dia melotot pada pria bersurai jingga yang masih mengacungkan pistolnya. Siap memuntahkan timah panas ke arahnya.

Jika dia tetap di sini, cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan mati. Lebih baik…

Laut masih bergejolak di bawah sana.

Keputusan sudah di ambil. Nekat memang. Tapi peluang hidupnya masih sedikit lebih baik daripada menanti maut. Setidaknya… dia akan menyerahkan hidup matinya di tangan Tuhan. Bukan berdasarkan belas kasihan—yang diragukan ada tidaknya—dari pemuda tidak berperikemanusiaan di depannya.

Mencondongkan tubuhnya, Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques terjun ke laut.

.

.

.

.

Damainya alam mimpi tak mampu menghalau rasa sakit dan perih yang dirasakan tubuhnya. Entah kenapa seperti ada orang lain yang tengah berada di sampingnya. Karena terdengar nyanyian riang yang sudah pasti bukan berasal darinya. Mengganggu tidur lelapnya.

Susah payah, Grimmjow membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat.

Kabur. Semuanya terlihat seperti dunia dalam botol kaca.

Bermaksud mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya, usahanya diselingi pekik nyaring yang membuat otaknya terasa berdenyut-denyut.

Grimmjow melakukan kesalahan dengan mengangkat lengan kanannya untuk memegangi kepalanya, rasa nyeri menjalari bahu kanannya. Tak pelak erang kesakitan meluncur dari tengorokannya.

Lagi suara pekik itu berbicara cepat dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Grimmjow. Betul-betul membuatnya emosi. Dirinya sedang luar biasa kesakitan. Orang ini bisa diam sebentar tidak, sih!

Sayang kerongkongannya kering bukan main. Jika tidak sumpah serapah sudah dilapalkan Grimmjow untuk membentak pemilik suara cempreng tersebut.

Menggunakan semua kekuatannya, Grimmjow mencoba lagi untuk membuka matanya. Dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah…

Seorang gadis kecil berpipi bulat. Mahkotanya gelap seperti malam tanpa bintang, kontras dengan kulit pucatnya. Lalu yang paling menarik perhatian Grimmjow adalah mata ungunya yang bersinar seperti binjang kejora. Violet?

"# $%^&*!"

Apa?!

Rupanya pemilik suara berisik yang sedari tadi mengganggunya adalah dara cilik ini. Ya, ampun… suara nyaring itu nyaris memecahkan gendang telinga Grimmjow!

"TUNGGU! Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti!"

"%*%#?"

Ugh… kalau seperti ini, sih… akan sulit berkomunikasi.

.

.

.

.

Rupanya Grimmjow terdampar ke sebuah pulau kecil yang masih berada di Jepang. Yah… nyawanya masih selamat meski sudah terjun ke laut dengan luka parah begitu. Saat ini dia sedang menjalani masa pemulihan setelah diobati oleh penduduk setempat. Orang-orang di pulau ini sangat baik dan… naif. Tidak ada yang menanyakan perihal dirinya yang orang asing dan terluka dengan beberapa luka tembakan.

Untungnya ada beberapa orang yang bisa berbicara bahasa inggris, jadinya pembicaraan masih ada yang nyambung. Tapi…

"GRIMMJOOWWW~"

Argh! Si cerewet datang lagi!

Selama pemuda beriris biru langit tersebut tinggal di pulau ini, gadis mungil nan cerewet yang ternyata bernama Rukia ini senantiasa mengganggunya. Hampir setiap hari dari siang setelah pulang sekolah sampai sore—kalau libur malah seharian—remaja belia itu akan menemuinya lalu sibuk berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai apa pun itu, padahal Grimmjow mengerti juga tidak.

Kalau biasanya, ketua mafia Italia itu akan langsung menghabisi siapa pun yang berani mengusiknya. Tapi tidak dengan gadis kecil ini. Ada sesuatu mengenai dara manis itu yang mempesonanya—bukan kecerewatannya—. Kepolosan serta keriangannya menghangatkan hati Grimmjow yang selama ini hanya mengenal kekerasan dan darah. Senyum yang selalu dipamerkan Rukia selalu berhasil membuat sanubarinya tenang.

Andai saja Grimmjow bisa tinggal di sini selamanya. Andai saja…

.

.

.

.

Lidah api menyembur ganas, melahap beberapa bangunan rumah kecil berbahan kayu yang dimiliki penduduk desa.

Sial! _Yakuza_ brengsek itu mengendus keberadaannya dan kini tengah memburunya. Beberapa warga setempat yang bermaksud melindunginya tak elak jadi korban pembantaian. Lagi… mayat bergelimpangan di mana-mana, darah mengalir menjadi sungai merah. Membuat hatinya teriris-iris.

Kakinya memompa sekuat tenaga. Melarikan diri dari kejaran para pembunuh sadis tersebut. Tangan satunya menggenggam erat lengan ringkih gadis kecil yang hampir akan dihabisi jika Grimmjow tidak menolongnya tepat waktu.

Kasihan sekali dara manis itu. Di depan matanya sendiri, keluarganya disikat habis tanpa ampun. Saat nyawanya juga akan direnggut, Grimmjow menerobos dengan nekat guna menyelamatkan Rukia. Sekarang matanya sudah meleleh dengan air mata. Pasti dirinya syok dan trauma dengan kejadian barusan.

Setelah melewati hutan di bukit kecil, malah di depannya terdapat jurang terjal yang menghadap laut. Ombak berdebur keras di bawah.

Déjà vu…

"Apa kali ini kau akan melompat lagi, Jeaggerjaques?" pertanyaan mengejek dilontarkan Kurosaki Ichigo yang telah berdiri di belakangnya.

Grimmjow mendelik garang pada pria berambut orange mencolok tersebut. Berusaha menyembunyikan Rukia dari pandangan kejam manusia berdarah dingin itu.

"Pacar kecilmu manis juga… sayang dia tidak pandai memilih pria."

"KAU! Berani menyentuhnya… aku tidak akan melepaskanmu hingga ke neraka sekalipun!" ancam Grimmjow penuh amarah.

"Oh, ya?" kekehan sinis meluncur dari bibir pangeran Yakuza itu.

Mungkin mereka memang harus terjun ke laut lagi. Berdiam diri di sana sama saja menyerahkan kepala mereka pada dewa kematian.

Sesaat ada kelebat sinar yang menyilaukan mata Grimmjow. Itu!

Harapan membuncah di dada pria keturunan Eropa ini. Tanpa menunda lebih lama lagi, pemilik marga Jeaggerjaques tersebut serta gadis kecil di dekapannya menjatuhkan diri dari tebing.

Rupa-rupanya cahaya yang tadi dilihat Grimmjow adalah sinyal kapal dari bawahannya. Mungkin nasibnya yang kelewat mujur. Tak disangka kapal yang mencari keberadaan bos mafia ini muncul di waktu yang sangat tepat.

Sesudah menceburkan diri ke laut. Grimmjow masih harus bersusah payah berenang hingga mencapai kapal sambil membawa remaja belia yang dibawanya serta.

"Sudah kuduga… kau pasti masih hidup," komentar salah satu tangan kanan kepercayaannya sesaat setelah Grimmjow diangkat ke atas dek.

"Heh… aku memang hebat. Bukan begitu, Ulquiorra?"

"Bukan. Maksudku kucing sepertimu punya sembilan nyawa. Hilang satu, masih ada delapan nyawa. Jadi kau pasti tidak akan mati semudah itu," balas Ulquiorra Schiffer datar pada bossnya.

Makian sudah berada di ujung lidah, tapi belom sempat diucapkan teriakan dari salah satu anak buahnya segera menarik perhatian Grimmjow.

"Boss! Gadis ini mengeluarkan darah!"

.

.

.

.

Amnesia. Itu kata dokter yang telah memeriksa keadaan Rukia pasca benturan yang melukai kepalanya. Sayangnya, saat melompat dari jurang Grimmjow kurang memperhatikan kondisi alam yang penuh batu karang. Akibatnya gadis kecil itu menjadi korban dan kini tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa.

Mungkin… mungkin hilangnya ingatan Rukia juga dikarenakan trauma pada kejadian berdarah yang menimpanya. Pasti sangat sulit menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa seluruh keluarganya harus tewas di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Saat ini remaja mungil tersebut bersikap seperti anak kecil yang selalu ketakutan. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mendekati Rukia hanya Grimmjow. Mungkin karena ada sebagian kecil hatinya yang menyimpan kesan mengenai pria bernuansa biru itu. Setidaknya… Grimmjow berharap demikian.

Malang memang nasib gadis jelita tersebut.

Misalnya saja sekarang… jika bukan Grimmjow yang menyuapinya, Rukia pasti tidak akan mau makan. Kalau Grimmjow terpaksa harus pergi karena mengurus masalah di luar, Rukia akan mengunci kamarnya dan menangis seraya menunggu kepulangan ketua mafia tersebut.

Dan tidak jarang pria berdarah Italia itu harus menemani si pemilik mata violet mempesona ini tidur. Dikarenakan Rukia yang sering mimpi buruk dan histeris jika Grimmjow tidak berada di sisinya.

Ketergantungan Rukia pada Grimmjow sedikit banyak agak membuat dirinya bangga dan bernafsu. Bagaimana tidak, dara manis itu selalu memperlihatkan wajah tak berdayanya yang mampu membakar gelenyar panas dalam nadi Grimmjow. Tubuh ringkih si gadis mungkin bisa terbilang kecil dan berlekuk minim, tapi pesonanya sanggup mengipasi bara gairah Grimmjow yang terdalam.

Entah berapa kali Grimmjow harus menahan diri agar birahinya tidak menguasi akal sehatnya. Bukannya apa, masalahnya meskipun seorang mafia kelas paus tapi dia bukanlah pria pemaksa yang hanya mementingkan diri sendiri. Sebetulnya, dirinya yang dulu memang seperti itu. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengambil keuntungan dari kondisi Rukia yang seperti ini.

Tidak…

Rukianya lebih berharga daripada apa pun juga.

.

.

.

.

"RUKIA!"

Sial! Ke mana dara jelita itu bersembunyi? Grimmjow sudah kelabakan mencarinya ke setiap sudut rumah tapi menemukan jejaknya pun tidak!

"Ah, Ulqui!" panggil Grimmjow saat melihat tangan kanan paling setianya itu melintas di depannya. "Apa kau tahu di mana Rukia?" kejar sang pimpinan panik.

"Kelinci kesayanganmu itu ada di taman samping. Dekat kolam yang akhirnya jadi penuh ikan gara-gara kau terlalu memanjakan pacar kecilmu itu…" ucapan Ulquiorra sebenarnya masih akan berlanjut, tapi sayang lawan bicaranya keburu melesat sesudah ucapan 'taman samping' tanpa mempedulikan sindiran anak buahnya tersebut.

Akhirnya si marga Schiffer itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat tingkah bossnya.

Saat Grimmjow akhirnya menemukan Rukia, gadis itu tengah merangkai mahkota bunga sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Rukia!"

Remaja belia itu menoleh lalu memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang cemerlang. Melambai semangat pada Grimmjow lalu berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Lihat ini, Grimm. Aku membuat ini untukmu~" Rukia terkikik riang.

Terbiasa dengan cara bermain Rukia, Grimmjow merendahkan tubuhnya agar remaja manis itu bisa memakaikan mahkota bunga itu ke atas surai birunya.

"Oh… _Arigatou_."

Demi Rukia, Grimmjow memang sengaja mempelajari bahasa Jepang. Tidak mungkin memaksa gadis amnesia dengan mental anak kecil belajar bahasa asing. Apa sih yang tidak dilakukan Grimmjow untuk dara jelita ini.

"Wah~ cocok sekali, Grimm."

Jika orang lain berani mengatakan kalau mahkota bunga cocok dengan Grimmjow, maka siap-siap saja kepala jadi sasaran tembak.

Setelahnya, Grimmjow harus rela membuang harga dirinya demi menemani Rukia bermain rumah-rumahan. Tentu saja, harus ada ayah, ibu dan anaknya… Chappy, boneka kelinci kesayangan Rukia.

Yah, beginilah Rukia sehari-hari. Bermain riang gembira seperti anak kecil. Untungnya kondisi kejiwaannya sudah membaik dari awal-awal dia pindah ke Napoli. Sekarang Rukia mulai mengenal beberapa bodyguard yang dikhususkan mengawalnya ke mana pun dia pergi. Tapi itu pun hanya sekitar pekarangan puri raksasa tempat tinggal Grimmjow.

Terkadang di malam hari, gadis yang bersemangat seperti mentari di siang hari akan berubah menjadi rapuh karena mimpi buruknya masih menghantui.

Dan Grimmjow akan setia menemaninya. Mengusir jauh bayangan kegelapan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAA!"

Jeritan nyaring itu berasal dari salah satu kamar utama yang berada di ujung lorong. Tentu saja penghuninya adalah sang ketua mafia dan gadis yang selalu dijaganya.

"Rukia! Tidak apa-apa… kau jangan takut. Aku ada di sini."

Grimmjow segera berhambur memeluk remaja belia yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu tersebut. Pastinya Rukia baru terbangun dari salah satu mimpi buruknya.

"Grimm… Grimm… Grimm…" Rukia memanggil-manggil nama pria yang mendekapnya itu. Seolah mengucapkan mantra untuk mengusir semua yang menakutinya.

Dengan lembut, Grimmjow mengelus mahkota hitam gadis mungilnya.

Setelah cukup tenang, Rukia menatap lurus ke iris _azure_ Grimmjow.

"Grimm… kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

Saat-saat seperti ini lah Grimmjow harus menahan diri agar tidak menyentuh dara manis itu. Dengan mata indahnya menatap penuh harap dan seolah mengantungkan semua asanya pada pria berotak kriminal—baca:mesum—seperti dirinya.

Menelan ludah susah payah, Grimmjow kemudian berjanji seperti kemarin-kemarin. "Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu."

Rukia tersenyum lembut. Kemudian mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Meminta Grimmjow melakukan ikat janji. "Kalau begitu, Grimm janji akan menikahiku, kan?"

Mata boss besar itu membulat. Kalau biasanya Rukia akan minta Grimmjow berjanji selalu menemaninya, kali ini tidak disangka-sangka gadis belia itu memintanya me-nikahinya?

"Grimm?"

Oh, tidak. Berbagai pikiran kotor sudah mulai berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Rukia… kau yakin mau…" tak sanggup melanjutkan, Grimmjow menunjukkan jarinya antara dirinya dan Rukia.

"Apa? Kenapa, Grimm? Kau… kau tidak mau menikahiku?" ucap Rukia kecewa menurunkan kelingkingnya yang tadi masih teracung.

"Bu-bukan! Sama sekali bukan begitu!"

Argh! Karena pikiran Rukia sama polosnya dengan seorang anak kecil, mana mungkin Grimmjow menyatakan apa yang melintas di otak kotornya.

Persetan dengan semuanya!

Dengan cekatan, Grimmjow menangkap tubuh mungil Rukia dan menindihnya.

"Grimm?" tanya Rukia terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja pria tampan itu berada di atasnya.

Hey, dia bukan rahib yang mampu menahan segala hawa nafsu. Jika gadis ini terus-terus menggodanya, mana mungkin dia bisa tahan!

Dengan beringas, Grimmjow melahap bibir ranum yang selama ini selalu menggoda imannya. Gila! Rasanya betul-betul nikmat. Menyesal juga pria berambut biru itu tidak pernah mencicipinya sebelum ini. Kali ini dia tidak akan segan menyesap madu manis dari dara manisnya.

"Hmpph! Enghh…" dan desahan itu. Grimmjow bisa merasakan libidonya meroket jauh daripada yang pernah dirasakannya sepanjang hidupnya.

Otot kenyal berwarna pink bermain nakal di dalam ronga mulut Rukia. Menyapu ke segala arah dan melekukkan diri dengan lihai di sekeliling lidahnya. Air liur merembes dari kuncian mulut nan erat tersebut.

Saat melepaskan cumbuan panas tersebut, benang saliva terjalin di antara dua pucuk bibir yang bengkak dan merah.

"Grimmhh…"

Entah apakah Grimmjow ingin dipanggil dengan nada menggoda tersebut lagi atau tidak menjadi dilema tersendiri baginya. Di satu sisi, jika gadis itu terus menyebut namanya seperti itu mungkin dia akan berubah menjadi serigala liar yang langsung memangsanya hingga 'habis'. Di sisi lain, hatinya membumbung tinggi saat remaja belia itu memuja namanya sedemikian rupa.

"Rukiaahhh… Kali ini aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Aku menginginkanmu…"

Tidak memberi kesempatan pemilik mata indah yang menghipnotisnya sejak pertama kali bertemu ini membalas, lagi Grimmjow meraup bibir mungil pink yang seolah memanggil-manggil birahinya untuk dikecup lagi.

Kali ini tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Gerakannya begitu gesit saat melucuti satu persatu pakaian Rukia. Namun rasa tidak sabar menguasainya juga hingga tak urung satu-dua bunyi robekan kain memenuhi rungan.

Begitu kulit mulus gadisnya terekspos, jemari panjang dan kasar Grimmjow mulai mengelus kegirangan. Disusul bibir dan lidahnya yang rupanya tak cukup berpuas diri hanya dengan rasa bibir Rukia.

Ah… begitu lembut dan halus.

"Angh… hhn… Gr-iimm-mmh!" tak berhenti remaja berdarah Asia itu memanggil-manggil nama pria yang sibuk memuja tubuhnya. Mengecup, menggigit, mengisap, menjilat… tak lelah mulut dan bibir itu mengecap rasa tubuh yang belum pernah terjamah siapa pun ini. Memberi ruam-ruam merah jambu yang manis di kulit putih pucat tersebut.

Kemudian bibir Grimmjow sampai di gundukan kembar sang dara. Kondisinya sudah menegang dan mengeras karena rangsangan yang baru kali pertama diperkenalkan padanya.

Grimmjow meremas dengan gemas kedua gunung tersebut. Lalu menarikan lidahnya di atas pucuk mutiara pink itu. Terakhir disusuinya puting kecil itu dengan rakus olehnya.

Bunyi berdecap ditemani rintihan sang gadis membuat perangkat utama Grimmjow semakin bersemangat. Karena itu tangan kanannya mulai menyusup ke bawah… bawah… terus hingga sampai di tempat surga duniawi itu tersembunyi.

"Angh! G-Gri-iimm! Mng!" lenguhan itu berkumandang sepanjang Grimmjow menjebloskan jarinya ke lubang kewanitaan Rukia. Awalnya satu, lalu ditambah hingga tiga jari bermain sekaligus.

Oh… liang itu sempit sekali. Otot-otot dinding itu berkontraksi diakibatkan gerakan memompa digit jemari sang pria. Cairan lengket berwarna bening membasahi jari-jarinya lalu merembes hingga mengotori speri. Dan tentu saja rasanya sungguh nikmat. Grimmjow mulai membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika yang berada dalam surga itu adalah kejantanannya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, mulut Grimmjow segera turun menuju tempat jemarinya tengah berusaha membuat gadisnya klimaks. Dibantu lidahnya yang lentur dan bibirnya yang bekerja seperti mesin pengisap super, hanya dalam hitungan detik Rukia menjerit kencang merasakan gelombang nafsu menyeret kesadarannya.

Seluruh cairan yang dikeluarkan remaja belia itu ditelan dengan rakus oleh Grimmjow. Menjilati bibir yang mengembung tersebut seperti tengah menikmati es krim coklat di siang hari yang terik. Belum puas karena baru bermain sebentar di sana, mulut pria bermata _azure_ ini menyusupkan lidahnya ke goa basah nan hangat itu. Perpaduan yang sama-sama berlendir itu menarik paksa gairah Rukia untuk kembali melambung. Padahal gadis tersebut baru saja terjatuh dalam nirvana kenikmatan.

"Ahnnn~~ Gri—mmgghhh~ AH! Ah-a-ahh!" pekik Rukia tak tahan sembari menjambak mahkota sewarna langit Grimmjow. Oh, apa yang sebetulnya dilakukan ketua mafia itu pada tubuhnya? Rukia mungkin tidak mengerti, tapi sensasi yang membakar darah di nadinya itu terasa luar biasa! Lagipula remaja belia ini percaya… apapun yang terjadi Grimmjow tidak akan pernah menyakitinya.

Merasa klimaks kedua Rukia kian dekat, Grimmjow segera menekan ibu jarinya pada klitoris sang gadis. Mencubitnya agar makin berefek. Dan benar saja, tak berselang lama terdengar lengkingan memekik keluar dari bibir Rukianya serta nektar hangat mengucur dari liang kegadisannya.

Lagi Grimmjow menelan cairan manis tersebut seperti orang kelaparan. Nafasnya memburu, asanya membuncah dan kejantanannya… sakit sekali.

Saking sibuknya memenuhi kebutuhan birahi Rukia, Grimmjow sampai lupa celananya yang sempit ini amat menyiksa anggota tubuhnya yang satu itu. Makanya dengan susah payah, pria itu melepaskan kaitan celananya buru-buru. Saat berkutat dengan kancing kemejanya yang sudah berantakan, Grimmjow mengerang dan menarik paksa hingga kancing-kancing tak berdosa tersebut terpental ke sembarang arah. Dilemparnya pakaian mengganggu itu tanpa hirau.

Di saat semua aksi tersebut berlangsung, Rukia masih larut dalam orgasmenya. Lalu bibir Grimmjow menyanderanya kembali dengan beringas. Terdengar lirihan, "Hanya kau, Rukiaahh… satu-satunya…"

Selanjutnya semua berlangsung seperti dalam film adegan lambat. Ada rasa perih yang sangat menyiksa saat tubuh bagian bawahnya diterobos oleh sesuatu. Namun jerit tangis Rukia diredam oleh cumbuan panas Grimmjow.

Bukan pekerjaan mudah membobol pertahanan Rukia meski dara jelita itu telah dipuaskan hingga dua kali. Cairan lubrikasi saja tidak cukup membantu kejantanan Grimmjow yang terlalu perkasa untuk memasuki tubuh mungil seorang gadis yang masih perawan. Bermodal kegigihan dan nafsu yang mengabuti semua nalarnya, pria berdarah Italia itu akhirnya berhasil mengklaim tubuh wanitanya.

Mantan gadis tersebut terus menerus digenjot dengan ritme yang lambat dan perlahan. Meskipun itu menyiksa sekali bagi Grimmjow. Rukianya masih menjerit kesakitan setiap kali kejantanan Grimmjow memasukinya. Karena itu, sang pria memeluk Rukia erat. Membisikkan janji manis dan permohonan maaf. Sesekali desisan nikmat dan lenguhan rendah keluar dari bibir Grimmjow.

Tubuh Rukia yang kecil, rapuh dan miliknya… hanya miliknya. Keposesifan tersebut mulai merasuki otaknya. Memaksa tubuh Grimmjow menghujam lebih keras, lebih dalam, lebih cepat. Bahkan dia bisa merasakan ujung kejantanannya menghantam dinding rahim Rukia. Menabrakkan dirinya berkali-kali hingga bunyi kulit bertemu kulit berkumandang di antara mereka. Peluh membuat kulit mereka mengkilap dan licin.

Tidak ingin Rukia hanya merasakan kesakitan, Grimmjow memainkan klitoris wanitanya. Sekali-kali tangannya sibuk meremas payudara Rukia dan menggigit mesra puting susunya.

Usaha Grimmjow berhasil! Rukia mulai menggelinjang dalam dekapannya. Liang hangat yang menyelimuti kejantanannya juga berkontraksi hebat. Cairan kepuasan Rukia melapisi kejantanan Grimmjow. Dan semakin bertambah. Lalu Grimmjow mengerang hebat. Membanjiri lubang sempit itu dengan benih seorang Jeaggerjaques. Tubuh raksasanya mengejang, Lalu memompa beberapa kali lagi sampai tak ada yang tersisa.

Bukti kepuasan mereka tercampur di dalam Rukia. Lalu merembes di sekeliling kejantanan Grimmjow yang masih mengapit erat di lubang kewanitaan Rukia dan tumpah ke sprei bersama cairan merah pekat nan amis yang masih membekas di sana.

_Hanya kau, Rukia… satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai._

_._

_._

.

.

Beberapa tahun berlalu dalam sekejap mata. Rukia—kekasihnya—tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingatannya akan pulih. Namun sikapnya yang seperti anak kecil itu mulai berubah. Memang, Rukia masih tetaplah si polos, naif, baik hati yang menggantungkan seluruh dirinya di tangan Grimmjow—terutama di ranjang, ehem—namun dia tidak lagi ketakutan pada anak buahnya serta tidak lagi bermain-main dan tertawa sendiri seperti ketika pertama kali tiba di Napoli.

Dan kini Grimmjow sudah bersiap untuk melamar belahan jiwanya tersebut. Keputusan ini sudah ditetapkan olehnya dan tidak akan dapat diganggu gugat.

Baiklah… persiapannya.

_Dinner_. _Check_.

Bunga. _Check_.

Penampilan. _Check_.

Cincin. _Check_.

Jantung. _Not yet_…

'Oh, ayolah jantung. Berhentilah berdebar keras seperti itu!' rutuk Grimmjow pada organ berdetak yang tak mau menurut tersebut.

"Grimm? Ada apa? Tumben kau mau makan malam di…" perkatan Rukia yang baru tiba terputus lantaran suasana taman samping favoritnya telah disulap dengan dekorasi bunga dan renda yang amat romantis.

Grimmjow menelan ludah. "Rukia… aku—sudah lama aku ingin menanyakan hal ini padamu… dan aku—aku…"

"Grimm…" mata Rukia berkaca-kaca. Meski kekasihnya yang notobene ketua mafia Italia memang bertampang seram dan sering bersikap sangar namun dia selalu gugup jika di dekat Rukia. Dan itu adalah salah satu daya tarik Grimmjow yang paling disukainya.

Dengan lengan mungilnya yang ringkih, dara jelita itu menangkupkan wajah kekasihnya. Lalu berbisik, "Katakanlah…"

Tidak ragu lagi, pria bermahkota sewarna langit biru itu berlutut di hadapan Rukia. Mengeluarkan bunga yang disembunyikan di punggungnya dan berkata dengan lantang, "Menikahlah denganku, Rukia. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu seumur hidupku."

Dengan seluruh cinta yang dimilikinya, Rukia memeluk pria di depannya dan menjawab, "Ya… aku akan menikah denganmu, Grimm~~"

Dan momen bahagia itu diteruskan hingga peraduan asmara mereka di kamar.

.

.

.

.

"Oh~ Ngh! Gr—immhh~ Ah!"

Desahan meluncur dari bibir seorang wanita mungil yang tengah disiksa oleh kekasihnya ini. Punggungnya yang licin karena peluh bergesekan dengan dada bidang sang pria. Terhimpit di antara tubuh kokoh Grimmjow dan ranjang yang menjadi saksi bisu persetubuhan sepasang insan manusia itu.

Bibir tipis Grimmjow mencumbui perpotongan leher dan bahu wanitanya, mengisap dengan kuat hingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di sana. "Rukiaahh…" desis ketua mafia tersebut menikmati pijatan lembut liang kewanitaan Rukia pada kejantanannya.

Tiba-tiba Grimmjow menarik tubuh calon istrinya untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Dengan kedua organ intim mereka masih menyatu.

"Angghhh~ Grimm!" Rukia mengerang dengan mata terpejam erat. Membiarkan kekasihnya memantul-mantulkan tubuhnya, memanfaatkan gravitasi dalam usaha mereka mencapai klimaks. Gundukan kembar sang wanita bergoyang akibat pergerakan tubuh bagian bawah mereka tapi kemudian diremas oleh telapak si pria berambut biru. Mutiara ranum di puncaknya dicubit lalu dipelintir, membuat Rukia kembali melenguh hebat.

Kejantanan Grimmjow menghantam kuat hingga menyundul pintu rahim Rukia hingga wanita itu melihat bintang berkerlip di matanya. "Gri-immhh~ aku—aku mau… engghh!"

Mengerti kondisi tubuh Rukia yang hampir mencapai klimaknya, Grimmjow serta merta menyusupkan jemarinya ke klitoris sang dara. Menari-narikan jarinya hingga…

"GRRIIIMMM~~ ANGGHHH!"

Merasakan kapitan kuat di liang sempit tersebut, Grimmjow ikut mencapai orgasmenya. Dengan beberapa hentakan terakhir sementara dirinya terbuai klimaks, cairan kepuasannya memenuhi rahim Rukia.

Sementara kain sprei yang kusut ternoda oleh substansi yang mereka hasilkan, sepasang kekasih itu saling mencumbu. Berbagi kehangatan sembari menunggu nafas mereka kembali normal.

"Rukia… hanya kau satu-satunya bagiku…"

.

.

Voidy's note : kyaa~ Grimmruki rated M, bo! Akhirnya kesampean juga. Inspirasi cerita ini dari hubungan Luigi Calpetti dan Jay Jin di manhwa **100% Perfect Girl** oleh **Wann**. _Anyway… double dose of lemon? Why not?_ *_maniac grin_* Fic ini khusus buat Kin, nah… kamu jangan WB lagi, yah, sayang. Ga sanggup cuap-cuap yang lain, jadi sampai jumpa di lain waktu~

.

.

Holaa minna ehehehe yaaa saya lagi keranjingan minta rikues rate m… hihihi habisnya perasaan saya kok pada ngurang ya rate m di FBI ini? Saya gak rela deh ehehhe…

Karena itu lestarikan Rate M! merdeka!

Sayonara…


End file.
